La broma de Judy Hopps
by Tsukiss
Summary: Ella siempre era blanco de sus motes tiernos y a veces de pequeñas jugarretas, entonces ¿porque ella no podía hacer los mismo? . -Te dije que dejaras de bromear, si tu crees que esto es la definición de una buena broma, pues no, no lo es .. Sabes por qué zanahorias? por qué nadie se está riendo. No es gracioso- El zorro apretó un poco su café, la coneja lo estaba sacando de quicio
**Hace unas semanas estaba de vaga en Tumblr vi una serie de comics que los fans han estado subiendo, y me encontré con este, entonces se me ocurrió hacer este fic, basándome en el comic.**

 ** _[ Zootopia-memes-and-random-shitposting-by-a-mexican-dude-777233322407224/photos/?tab=album &album_id=795424153921474]_**

 **Porque? Por qué no me había llegado la inspiración y este me la dio.**

Les pido paciencia, sé que mi forma de escribir no es muy buenas pero estoy intentando poco a poco ir mejorando, e leído fanfics muy muy buenos, como Parachute, Someone to lean you, En el armario, y estoy esperando por un nuevo capitulo de mi Fair miss congeiality, todos ellos son mi inspiración, almenos de este fandom. Si no los han leído háganlo son muy buenos…

Sin mas me despido, esperando que les guste

 **Tsukiss 3**

Muy temprano en la mañana la oficial Hopps y el oficial Nick habían ido a la sala de servicio (cafetería), se prepararon lo de siempre, para Nick un café bien cargado sin mucha azúcar, mientras Judy solo se preparaba un té. Caminaron con calma. Mientras se dirigían a su oficina iban platicando de cosas triviales, hasta que Judy detuvo el paso

-Hey Nick- Dijo Judy mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su té caliente.

-Que pasa zanahorias-

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos dias?-

-Debes de estar bromeando- Contesto molesto. Lo que habían platicado ayer. Como rayos iba a olvidar eso-" maldita zanahorias de verdad que era torpe-"

Flashback::::::::::::::

* * *

Era miércoles, después de su turno fueron a la casa de Nick para su ya acostumbrado miércoles de pizza y películas. Se la estaban pasando bien, ambos disfrutaban de su compañía y las risas no paraban de sonar por todo el apartamento

-Dios que horror, cursi cursi, cursi. Zanahorias como te gusta eso?- dijo mientras se metía un puño de palomitas a la boca y señalaba la television

-Oye es muy lindo, ella dejo al amor de su vida por el bien de su familia-

\- Si, ¿qué loco no? Te imaginas que tus padres te comprometieran con alguien a quien no conoces?- rodo los ojos mientras hacia una mueca de fastidio.

-Lo hago - Judy se quedó mirando a la nada, su mente empezó a maquilar cientos de escenarios si ella fuera la protagonista, sus padres comprometiéndola con alguien, dejando su empleo, qué pensaría Nick?¿ "Le importaría acaso?", de pronto se le ocurrió una idea, una broma, una broma para Nick, ella siempre era blanco de sus motes tiernos y a veces de pequeñas jugarretas, entonces ¿porque ella no podía hacer los mismo? Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, primero le haría una gran broma y en segundo comprobaría los sentimientos de Nick, quería tantear terreno para saber si se podía comportar de otra forma, a ella de verdad le gustaba el zorro y a pesar de que el mostraba interés en ella, que la procuraba y que siempre estaba a su lado no sabía si solo era como amigos

Frunció el hocico-Como que lo haces-contesto en un tono molesto

-Nick te acuerdas que hace un mes fui a Bunnyborrows?

-Si me acuerdo, porque te pedí que me llevaras contigo y me dejaste aquí solito-

-Lo siento por eso, es que tratamos un asunto muy delicado, yo.. Tú sabes que mis padres son muy tradicionales verdad. Judy empezó a morderse el labio, estaba nerviosa ella no era una buena mentirosa

-Escupe zanahorias-

\- De hecho Nick, yo, mis padres me comprometieron no había podido decírtelo, lo siento- Judy comento bajando las orejas, estaba arriesgando mucho con esta mentira, pero si no era ahora cuándo?. Si algo sabia Judy era no rendirse, y cuando se trataba de Nick no se pensaba las cosas dos veces, por el haría lo que fuera.

Nick la miro de hito en hito, si había algo que Judy no sabía hacer era mentir, se le quedo viendo, estudiando sus facciones. Sonrio y regreso su vista al televisor

-Claro, deja de bromear quieres, no es gracioso," Astuta coneja mentirosa"- pensó

-No es una broma-

-Lo que tú digas-

Y con esas palabras el juego quedo zanjado, almenos para Nick, sin embargo Judy no se iba a detener.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

fin flashback

* * *

Bueno, he estado dándole vueltas y –

-Te dije que dejaras de bromear, si tú crees que esto es la definición de una buena broma, pues no, no lo es .. ¿Sabes por qué zanahorias? por qué nadie se está riendo. No es gracioso- El zorro apretó un poco su café, la coneja lo estaba sacando de quicio, siguió su camino a la oficina

Judy le siguió el paso -No es una broma Nick, recibí una llamada de mis padres ayer, tengo que regresar, yo, me voy a casar..

Nick paró en seco y Judy quien iba mirando hacia abajo no vio y choco contra el

Es enserio? "bien esta broma estaba pasando sus límites"- pensó. La miro por un segundo y sintió que algo se quemaba por dentro.

-Muy graciosa zanahorias esto es Zootopia, no Ranma ½,, enserio quieres que crea eso, oye sé que he sido un poco pasado con mis bromas pero esto ya es demasiado no crees, torpe coneja,-Nick se inclinó un poco para quedar a la altura de Judy- enserio quieres que crea que después de todo lo que has hecho para llegar aquí, todo el esfuerzo, ahora solo vas a renunciar solo porque tus papas quieren que te cases?

\- Si. es verdad, mis padres lo arreglaron, yo estoy comprometida- Judy inclino la cabeza-"Desde cuando soy tan buena actriz? Vamos Nick di algo, por favor"-

-No me mientas-Nick tomo el té de Judy y su café ,los tiro a la basura y se cruzó de brazos," torpe coneja". Nick la conocía muy bien , sabía que no podía ser capaz de dejar lo que más amaba, sabía que esto era un broma, comprometida? Si eso hubiera sido cierto hubiera ido corriendo a decirle, ella no se podía guardar nada y siendo mejores amigos era obvio que todas sus preocupaciones las vaciara en el, entonces que trataba de hacer? Hacerle una broma claro pero con que significado? El zorro pensó que la broma de ese día había terminado ahí

-No estoy mintiendo, te lo dije, yo tengo que ir-

-Cuando?-

-Este viernes-

-Ya lo comentaste con Bogo-

-Hablare con el hoy, bueno tu sabes, tu podrías-

-no-

-No qué?

-No te puedes ir, tienes que estar aquí-

-No puedo desobedecer a mis padres, tengo que dejar el trabajo, Bogo puede encontrar un compañero para ti- lo había hecho, este era el climax de la broma según la coneja, quería ver la reacción de Nick cuando le dijera que le iban a cambiar de compañera, le importaría, le daría igual? Sabía que esto era un arma de doble filo, Nick confesaba o le daba la espalda al no importarle.

-Dios- Se tallo la cienes, para el zorro fue el colmo, a pesar de que era un broma ¿cómo podía decirle algo así? Judy era su compañera, su mejor amiga, el la quería, le gustaba que estuviera con el casi todo el tiempo. Miro los ojos de Judy y vio el remolino de emociones que transmitía, esperanza, duda, miedo, amor y entonces de pronto entendió todo. ..El plan de la coneja, a pesar de que quería hacerle una broma, también quería confirma sus sentimientos, Judy era una coneja muy efusiva y cariñosa, siempre le estaba diciendo que lo quería, lo abrazaba de vez en cuando, le dedicaba mucho tiempo y miradas dulces que a Nick le gustaban, como no se había dado cuenta, Judy estaba enamorada de e el…

Su corazón empezó a latir como loco. Judy enamorada de el? Como había sido eso posible, un zorro de la calle mayor que ella, que había tenido suerte al encontrarla. Que había visto ella en el? Si había alguien que tenía que estar enamorado de ellos dos, era el zorro, por eso muchas veces se mostraba encantador y atento. Judy era decidida, amable, audaz entre muchas otras cosas. No era secreto para nadie, excepto para Judy que tenía varios pretendientes, Nick daba gracias que Judy fuera tan inocente que no se daba cuenta de nada, "inocente" ella era todo lo que el no, por eso lo volvía loco, se había enamorado de ella hace mucho tiempo cuando se dio cuenta que se completaban mutuamente.

-ENTONCES NO QUIERO EL TRABAJO!- dijo Nick casi gritando. Era ahora o nunca a pesar de que no era muy expresivo, si la coneja estaba haciendo todo esto por él, él le demostraría también lo que sentía

-Maldición! Judy tú me preguntaste si quería ser oficial, si no hubiera sido por ti seguiría vendiendo mis paletas hasta que muriera- dijo esto último arrugando el hocico fingiendo

Judy solo pudo observar a Nick, esto es lo que quería, que le demostrara aunque sea un poco lo que sentía, cuando menciono el cambio de compañero y vio la reacción del zorro sus ojos amatista se iluminaron, no era muy expresivo y a pesar de que no le dijo "te quiero" si menciono un "No te puedes ir". Y eso fue suficiente para ella, era momento de parar la broma

-Nick yo-

-Bien, vas a hablar con Bogo hoy no es así ,bueno si tú te vas no tengo ninguna razón para estar aquí, renunciare, me iré y nunca en tu vida me volverás a ver Judy Hopps- Empezó a andar hacia la oficina de bogo, dejándola a la coneja atrás. Sonrió sin que esta se diera cuenta, aclararían sus sentimiento sí, pero ahora era su turno de castigar un poco a la pequeña coneja, "Si no la hago sufrir un poco, no seria yo"-penso.

Abrió la boca varias veces pero ningún sonido salía de su garganta, estaba pasmada, ahora su compañero quería renunciar y todo por su culpa-"Cuando aprenderé a no ser tan torpe"- gruño por lo bajo para después alcanzar al zorro. Tenia que decirle la verdad, aun que sabia que Nick se enfadaría y mucho. Se acordó de las palabras que le habia dicho Nick una vez a Finick cuando este intento hacer una broma enfrente de ella "Y esta me la cobrare caro, nadie le hace una broma a Nick Wilde"

Camino mas rápido para alcanzarlo y brinco frente de el para detenerlo-¡Nick sorpresa! Esta era una broma jajaja, ¿enserio te la creíste? yo, no me digas que de verdad vas a renunciar- el zorro la ignoro y siguió caminando

-Tu tu, no te puedes ir! O usare mi spray anti -zorros- dijo esto poniéndosele enfrente-Ya no lo tienes- contesto Nick apartándola.

Desesperada empezó a jalarle la cola, ¿ qué más podía hacer? Si Nick se iba seria el fin para ella

-Auch¿ que se supone que haces?-

-Lo siento.. Oh jojojo, ya veo astuto zorro, ahora me vas a decir que esto es un truco verdad, que es una treta , que te desquitas porque sabias que esto era una broma verdad- le trato de tomar de la pata pero Nick la aparto.

-Hey Wilde- empezó a sollozar mientras veía como estaba por llegar a la oficina de Bogo- Nick, yo lo siento, en verdad lo siento esto era un broma yo, yo no estoy comprometida-

-Ni, Nick…,! NO ME DEJES!, regresa por favor.!- se dejó caer al suelo, esta frita, su amigo estaba por entrar

Mientras sonreía dio la vuelta a donde estaba la coneja-Bien, bien creo que es suficiente- se agacho y puso de pie a Judy quien estaba llorando a mares

-Maldito zorro no ibas a renunciar verdad-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

-Nop- sonrió

-Eres un estúpido Wilde!-empezó a darle pequeños golpes, su tristeza se había convertido en enojo

\- Torpe coneja tu empezaste!, qué demonios tratabas de lograr con esa estúpida broma!-

Judy se quedó callada, que le iba a contestar, que quería saber de sus sentimientos y por eso había montado todo eso?- Bien, no quieres responder, tengo muchas formas de persuasión- Nick saco de su bolsa la pluma en forma de zanahorias que Judy le había obsequiado mucho tiempo atrás y empezó a rebobinar "Mis padres me comprometieron" "Me voy a casar"- oye oficial tut tut que dirían tu padres si se enteraran que eres una mentirosa, -puso una pata en su pecho fingiendo indignación-Hay que horror, será mejor que empieces a hablar

-Y.. yo solo quería ver tu reacción cuando te dijera que me iba, QUE NO PUEDO!- dijo una desesperada Judy

-NO.!

-Dame la pluma zorro mañoso!

-No, se la daré a tus padres para que de verdad te comprometan con alguien!

WILDE, HOPPS QUE ES TODO ESE RUIDO, NO ME IMPORTAN SUS PROBLEMAS MARITALES REGRESEN A TRABAJAR.!- grito el jefe asomándose de su oficina-

* * *

Este día les había tocado dar rondines por toda la ciudad, como siempre Judy estaba manejando, hasta ese momento nadie había dicho palabra alguna, ambos estaban un poco molestos por lo ocurrido hace un rato.

"!Nick NO ME DEJES!, regresa por favor.!" -Se oyo la voz de la coneja-esta en su intento por quitarle la pluma a Nick había soltado el volante y el vehículo se estaba moviendo sin control- ¡Toma el maldito volante!- Grito Nick viendo como estaban a punto de chocar, con suerte Judy tomo el volante haciendo una maniobra para esquivarlo. Estaciono el vehículo para respirar un poco.

-Y ahora me dirás la verdadera razón de por qué lo hiciste?- cruzo las patas y miro a Judy, se veía nerviosa. A pesar de que estaba listo para abrirse con ella, quería que Judy empezara a hablar

-Nick, yo. Tú sabes que te quiero-

-Sí, me lo dices muy seguido-

-Lo se, a veces me pregunto si tu también

-Claro que te quiero, lo sabes-

-Pero no lo escucho Nick, y no sé de qué forma lo haces, por eso lo hice, sé que te cuesta abrirte a los demás, y se que fue una broma muy pesada y que me creíste por completo-

-Sobre eso, necesitas tomar clases de actuación, eres pésima.-suspiro- Judy voy a ser honesto contigo- Le tomo una de sus patas a la coneja y sonrió- Se que todo era una broma desde el principio, por dios zanahorias, te conozco desde hace ya tanto tiempo, tu amas tu trabajo, como podrías dejarlo solo por casarte, aparte .. ¿sabías que arrugas la nariz de una forma muy peculiar cuando estas mintiendo?-dijo esto tocándole la punta de la nariz, Judy solo sonrió un poco

-Perdona, soy una mala mentirosa y una estúpida-

-Lo fue, pero sabes que fue más estúpido?-La coneja negó con la cabeza- Yo Judy, yo fui el estúpido, por mi culpa hiciste todo esto, tu siempre estas demostrándome lo que sientes, demonios zanahorias eres tan transparente y aun así fui un estúpido porque no me di cuenta de nada hasta hoy.-

-Se que me quieres Judy- le acaricio la cabeza y le paso la pata por las orejas- pero después de esto yo no te puedo querer igual-

-Nick, no , yo lo siento- lo miro asustada

Shhh- déjame hablar,. Siempre te e sentido tan segura, siempre di de hecho que estarías a mi lado por siempre, hoy a pesar de que sabía que todo era una broma, de que estabas mintiendo me dio miedo perderte. No me imagino una vida sin ti Hopps. Yo no puedo quererte igual, porque quiero quererte de otra forma, quiero quererte como mujer. Yo no se si era esto lo que esperabas, tu me gustas desde hace mucho.

-Judy, te quiero-expreso el zorro con una sonrisa, un brillo se apodero de sus ojos verdes mismo que capturaron la atención de Judy,esta que todavía tenía la pata de Nick tomándola, la apretó más. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrazo muy fuerte al zorro, por el cuello, la coneja era tan pequeña que encajaba perfecto en su brazos.

-Te quiero tanto Nicolás- expreso sonriendo la coneja, estaba feliz

A Nick se le erizo su pelaje, Judy jamás le había dicho Nicolás, pero le gusto. -Sabes que me debes una verdad, por toda esta bromita tuya-

Judy deshizo el abrazo, Nick la acomodo sentándola en sus piernas- Y esta me la cobrare caro, nadie le hace una broma a Nick Wilde",-dijo imitando a Nick haciendo señas con las patas-jajá lo se, lo pagare lo prometo-tomo el mentón del zorro Y se acercó un poco a su ococio- Esta bien si te pago así?- Dijo Judy con una voz timida

-Astuta coneja-

Judy cerro la distancia y le beso, un beso torpe y dulce que Nick, a pesar de su experiencia y edad, disfruto por que la quería como nunca había querido a nadie, en ese beso, Judy le estaba entrando todos sus sentimientos guardados durante mucho tiempo, la promesa de que siempre estaría junto a él, le estaba entregando su corazón….

Fin.!

Aquí termina mi historia, es un one-shot no tendrá continuación porque no tengo tiempo y tengo que practicar mas mis argumentos antes de lanzarme a escribir una historia con muchos capítulos. Mi otro fic "Horarios de oficina" fue la excepción pero esa es otra historia….


End file.
